Trick Series
by esuterutomoru
Summary: Modern AU HisoGon snippets, not in chronological order. Hisoka is a magician; Gon's class went to see one of his shows. Was it lust at first sight, or something more? Rated M.
1. First Trick

**First Trick**

x

It was no secret that Hisoka the magician had an unhealthy fondness for young boys. Whenever he asked for volunteers for one of his magic tricks, he picked boys in the age range of ten to fifteen. From the look of absolute delight on his face, it was obvious he had a fascination with the way emotions like fear, excitement and curiosity tended to sit clear in such young faces.

Like that delectable, fierce-eyed boy in the second row. He couldn't have been older than thirteen; far too young for a good person to think of him as sexually attractive. But of course, the first thing that anyone thought when seeing Hisoka the Magician performing one of his card tricks was that he was dreadful miles away from being a good person. It was nothing too obvious, a man of his profession could never be obvious about anything in life. Yet people shivered to look him in the eyes, shied away from him in the streets and sat in constant, fearful awe during his shows.

Except that boy lacked fear entirely. He stood out even among his classmates. Hisoka had a theory that children of that age could be divided into two categories: the ones that watched him in awe and the ones that looked anywhere but, bored out of their minds. He never bothered with the latter group; he found those were children that tended to grow up into bitter, ugly adults. But this boy… he was awed alright, but there was something more in him. The way he followed his movements from the very beginning of his show was prickling Hisoka's skin with undeniable excitement. The kid may have looked innocent, but his eyes made it clear he wasn't as gullible as his age would suggest. Hisoka knew it wouldn't be wise to ask someone with eyes that clever to come and join him on stage.

"For the next trick, I'll be asking for a volunteer from the audience~" He raised his hand, twirled his finger around playfully and finally made it come to a stop on that boy. Of course he couldn't resist him, wise or unwise. "You there, in the cute green outfit~"

The boy blinked, momentarily shocked out of concentration. There was a bit of shuffling as he came over to him and Hisoka could finally look him over properly. A nicely sunkissed, limber boy with a handsome face and beautiful eyes. How could he ever~ say no to that~? "Hello~" He bent down to be on eye-level with the boy. "What's your name~?"

"I'm Gon! Gon Freecss!" The boy said clearly, bearing his gaze without difficulty. "Nice to meet you!"

'_Ahh, good manners too, what a little heart~throb~'_ Hisoka smiled, picked up an unopened deck of cards and offered it to Gon. "Would you open that, Gon-kun? Just so people don't think I've cheated~ even before we started~" He chuckled.

It would be a card trick, one of the more difficult ones up his sleeve, but still the idea was the usual: Gon was supposed to pick a card that Hisoka then was supposed to coax to the top of the deck. That said, Gon had opened the deck of cards and handed them over to Hisoka for shuffling. He looked at him with only clever scrutiny in his eyes. Once he picked a card, his gaze never once left Hisoka's swift, pale hands.

There was fire in those amber eyes, he could feel the determination to see through him oozing off of the boy in waves. Magicians heavily relied on human nature, how excitable someone was, the short attention span and the way well-placed words could knock people out of their concentration. This boy kept staring, no matter how his liquid silk words lulled and enticed. Hisoka knew he would have to cheat to beat that relentless attention. But first, he needed to make an opening so he could perform the cheat.

"Gon-kun…?" He called his name. The amber eyes remained glued to his hands. "Gon-kun… tell the audience how old you are…?" It was a cheap trick, drawing the audience's eyes to the boy, and as expected, it didn't work. Gon received the microphone numbly, eyes stuck on Hisoka's fiddling fingers. As the cards slid and danced and flipped between them, Gon's lips parted with the lightest of gasps. A thought passed through the magician's mind, uncensored and stark, '_I want to fuck him.'_

"I'm fourteen." Gon said.

"Too young, but not _too_ young…" Hisoka murmured, barely heard even with the microphone fastened to his fabulous red waistcoat. A strange thing as a response to a boy's age and that was exactly what won him this battle of wits.

"What?" Intrigued anew by the odd words, Gon looked up at his face. He caught himself almost at once and returned his gaze to Hisoka's hands.

"Was your card the Eight of Spades?" Hisoka turned the card towards him with a smile that was nearly splitting his handsome face in two. As frustration rippled through Gon's young features, a tingle of excitement prickled just below his navel. He's defeated the boy, in that single second he took to look him in the face. It had been a close call and the triumph of it, the ecstasy of being almost caught was a hum of energetic pleasure thrumming in his veins. Adrenaline made his breath hitch. Gon looked up at him in accusation and arousal was now a constant, painful throbbing in his body, tightening his tailored slacks in the front. '_I want to fuck him, all night, every night, right now, I want him_,' Hisoka thought again, golden eyes locked with the boy's smart amber gaze that screamed 'CHEATER!' at maddening volume.


	2. Second Trick

**Second Trick**

x

He never thought Gon would be the jealous type. The boy was far too confident in everything he did (even his mistakes!) to be swayed by concepts like that, Hisoka had been certain. And yet…

"Am I your first… under eighteen?"

He was hanging onto Hisoka's bare shoulders, out of breath, drenched in sweat from the strain of taking him inside, and asking that out of the blue. It made Hisoka pause, his hips halting a few inches shy of Gon's bare buttocks. He lifted his head from his shoulder where he had been busy overwriting the sun's kisses with his own and looked at the boy.

It wasn't their first tumble into bed, so the timing was odd but not baffling. Hisoka wagered Gon had been pondering the matter for a while now. But honestly, what fourteen-year-old grasped the concept of a fetish, really…? And even more worrying, what fourteen-year-old understood and accepted the fact of his lover being a pedophile? Ridiculous. He was twice Gon's age and the boy saw right through him. He loved it.

"No." Hisoka answered, careful to be honest when Gon looked at him like that. His eyes may have seemed like pools of carefree innocence, but he had known better from the very beginning. The boy was frighteningly cunning. He would know if he lied and Hisoka would be through hell before he made it up to him.

"I guess that's impossible, huh…?" Gon mumbled, naturally a little dejected. His lower lip jutted out in a cute, sulky pout. Inevitably lured, Hisoka bent down to kiss him, but was met with grudging, beautiful teeth instead. Eyebrow arched in curiosity, he watched as Gon bent his shaky legs at the knees, opening himself up better. He throbbed for the sight and feel (how could he not~?) and saw Gon's flushed face splitting in a grin. Hisoka didn't know whether he should feel proud or incredulous. "...but I'm the first one that knows what I do to you, right…?"

'_...this clever little bastard~! The nerve~ he has…!'_

Hisoka had to smile first. Then, he uttered a shaky, hot chuckle, sliding his arms around Gon's slight, but toned figure beneath his own, clutching him to his chest. He pressed his smooth lips to his ear and purred in rhythm to the roll of his hips, "Of course you are~, little hunter…"


	3. Third Trick

**Third Trick**

x

Hisoka was a difficult person to figure out, but Gon never thought it impossible. Just like to all of his magic tricks, there was a solution to his entire person too, like a key. The closest he's gotten to that key was on a September afternoon. Hisoka had been working on a new internet hoax on his PC (Gon never saw what he liked about those, but it didn't really matter), tapping away on the keys with a soothing tune from Vivaldi playing from the vinyl player.

"...do you ever get sad, Hisoka?" Gon had asked him.

Hisoka's fingers paused over the laptop. He saved his work and lifted his eyes to the boy. He shifted, turned away from his project. Gon was aware by then that the gesture meant that he was focusing on him entirely. It always made his chest clench a little.

"Sometimes." Hisoka answered. He reached out, touched Gon's face and smoothed his thumb over his soft, beige lips. "When I think about what I've missed out on for fourteen long years."

It wasn't often that Gon blushed, but as the meaning of those words sank in, his cheeks had grown a warm, glowing red. To hide it, or rather, because he couldn't resist the man, he moved and planted himself on his lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Hisoka didn't get any more work done that day.


	4. Fourth Trick

**Fourth Trick**

x

"Go fish!" Gon declared, the wild glee of youthful triumph in his voice.

Hisoka's eyebrow twitched upwards. He watched the boy's open face, flushed with excitement, his amber eyes gleaming. Something smelled fishy (pun intended~) here. "You're cheating."

"I'm not!" Gon gasped, clutching his hand of cards to his chest to keep the magician from even trying to peek. Unfortunately, that was giving him away even more.

"You are too~" Hisoka hummed, setting his own hand aside. He shifted from where he had been sitting on the floor with one leg drawn up and moved to crawl over to the boy. "Now let me see, Gon~..."

"No!" Gon raised his hand to try and keep it out of reach. A sweet, anxious laugh was caught in his throat, tumbling out in shaky bits when Hisoka finally reached him and began pressing ticklish kisses to his neck. "No… ahh...ahah~ no! I said… go fishhh…!" He squirmed, pushing on the man's chest with his empty hand. "Go-! Haha~ haa…" His shoulders drew up instinctively to protect the sensitive skin from Hisoka's lips, tongue and teasing hums. "I wasn't…! Go… ah…"

Hisoka had knocked him onto his back with his weight and was looking at him in a way that felt like a solid caress to Gon's tingling groin. With those eyes like tongues licking him he felt awfully aware of every inch of his body. He could suddenly feel every thread of the soft carpet beneath, he could feel the minute shift of his shirt against his hardened nipples with every breath he took and with staggering clarity he felt the brush of Hisoka's hips against the insides of his own thighs. He dropped his cards to the floor, forgotten. He swallowed, lifted his hands to link them behind Hisoka's neck. Hisoka smiled, turned his head and pressed an electrifying kiss to the inside of his arm.

"Hmmm~ maybe we should move to the bed~?" He suggested.

Gon craned his neck and glanced at the bedroom door. He could feel the small hairs on the back of Hisoka's neck tickling his fingertips. He shook his head. "...too far away." He mumbled, looking back at the man.

Hisoka's eyes narrowed and his smile sharpened. Gon's breath was shallow and shaky. "Then, the couch~?"

The couch was right beside them. Gon raised one bare foot and coiled it around Hisoka's waist, pressing the heel against his tailbone. His chest heaved hard when their hips met and his words came out in a shuddering sigh. "...too far away…"


	5. Fifth Trick

**Fifth Trick**

x

The second time they've met was pure serendipity. Hisoka was doing one of the mundane things every human being did at least once at some point in their lives: shopping for groceries. The general impression of his audience was that Hisoka the magician either had people doing his bidding or he was a plant and actually photosynthesized. The truth, however, was that Hisoka was a bachelor like any other, and though he could probably afford one the idea of a maid or something similar felt intrusive to him. So there he was at the small corner shop, buying bread and eggs and whatever else, and Gon walked in.

The boy was alone, dressed in what Hisoka recognized as the uniform of the boarding school near his home (he was familiar with every uniform used in town, actually). He was holding onto a slip of light blue paper; Hisoka guessed it had to be a shopping list. As Gon fixed the paper with a frowny expression of concentration, Hisoka shivered and smiled to himself. '_What a lovely thing, that boy…'_

As though sensing the strange, fondling stare on his person, Gon looked up, right at the man. Hisoka was certain he wouldn't know who he was without the make-up on and with his hair down, but…

"Hisoka!" Gon exclaimed, his clever eyes widening in surprise. Without hesitation, he went up to the man and greeted him. "Hello!"

Genuinely surprised for once, Hisoka blinked. But it was honestly impossible to resist the child. He chuckled, reaching out to muss Gon's black hair. When he took his hand back, his blue-painted nails scratched along his cheek as a tease. "Hello again, Gon Freecss~"

Gon took the mussing without comment. He glanced into Hisoka's cart for a moment but was ultimately more interested in the man himself than what he was buying. "Do you live nearby that you're shopping here?" He asked.

"Yes. And you go to school nearby?" Hisoka knew the answer to that of course, but what he was curious about was the fact that he had not seen Gon around before. He always kept an eye out for cute boys like him. It was strangely sad to imagine he had somehow missed him until now.

"From this term on, yes!" Gon said. "My old school was closed down. Mito-san wanted me to go to a school near her home, but I've always wanted to go to a boarding school! We've agreed that if I aced every subject at my old school, I could pick one myself. I worked hard and here I am!"

"My~ what a free spirit you are~" Hisoka commented in a hum, touching a knuckle under his chin as he considered the boy. So he didn't live with his parents but a lady (probably some other relative) named Mito-san. "And why~ did you want to go to a boarding school so bad~?"

"My father went to a boarding school too. There was a picture of him and his friends from that time. It looked like a ton of fun!" Gon explained. "I wanted to experience something similar."

A solid, logical answer. "And do you like it so far? Is it what you were expecting?"

"I didn't know what it could be like, so I didn't expect anything, but it's a lot of fun! I've made a really good friend, his name is Killua!"

The name was familiar. Hisoka wondered if they were thinking of the same boy. "Zoldyck?"

Gon lit up at once. "You know Killua, Hisoka?"

"Ah, I know his big brother. But I've seen him before, yes." Hisoka replied. Killua was a beautiful boy too, slim, pale and awfully intelligent. He had been cajoling Illumi about kiddy pictures of the boy, but he had always refused. And now it was just impossible to get his hands on the little kitten: the White Dragon of Tokyo claimed him for himself. Hisoka might be a spectacular magician and an exceptional poker player, but even he knew not to mess with _that man_.

"We hang out a lot, as much as we can. Killua is really busy! He says he has someone special to see every day." Gon was saying. Hisoka wondered how much he understood about the 'someone special' part. "I think he has a boyfriend though. He just doesn't want to tell yet."

Hisoka chuckled at the idea of calling Kaiba Seto a fourteen-year-old's boyfriend. "Aah, I see~… how do you figure that, Gon-kun~?"

"Well, he blushes whenever he mentions he's going to see this 'someone special'. If it's a girlfriend then he'd just say that, right? Nobody has to hide having a girlfriend. Nobody I know is hiding it." Gon shrugged his shoulders lightly. "But Killua doesn't want people to know who this person is, so I'm guessing it's a boy. A lot of people think two boys shouldn't be a couple."

"Hmmm…" Hisoka nodded, pretending to consider Gon's words. In truth he was trying to cover up his excitement. He had known the boy was shrewd, but hearing him speak so earnestly about something he's figured himself, was just… thrilling. "That's very clever… and what do you~ think? About two boys~ being together?"

"I think it's fine." Gon said, his tone decisive. "What about you?"

Hisoka had to smile more at the direct, firm answer. He was starting to grasp the boy's personality and it was drawing him in with each revelation. At the question, he quirked an eyebrow. From the tone Gon used, he was testing him. He took a moment to consider the wording of his answer before bending a little closer to Gon and whispering, "I think it's fine too. I'd be talking against myself~ if I didn't~ think so, you know?" He winked, straightening again. Gon was following his movements with his eyes, his face scrunched in that cute, focused expression he had on when he was scrutinizing the blue slip of paper. As his jeans gradually grew uncomfortable from that beautiful, evaluating gaze, Hisoka went on, "Would you ever~ be with another boy, Gon-kun?"

Gon blinked, tilting his head to the side. His face cleared, angelic and soft. "...I don't know." He said after a moment. "If I liked someone, I'd sure want to be with them though! I wouldn't care what others thought!"

'_Goodness~, don't say things~ like that~ to me, you darling~'_ Hisoka licked his lips. "How brave of you~... as expected of Gon Freecss, hmm~?" He chuckled, reaching out to stroke softly under the boy's chin. "Well, little Gon… I have to go now, but give me a call when you're free~..." He turned away and began walking down the aisle towards the cash register.

"How do I do that if you don't give me your number?" Gon asked, hurrying after him.

'_A little obnoxious, isn't he…? If he doesn't stop soon, I'm going to strip him of that snug uniform right here and now~…'_ Hisoka looked at the boy tagging along beside him. "...who said I didn't give it to you? You really should check your pockets more often… who knows~ what you'll find~ in there~..."

At once, Gon shoved both his hands into his pants pockets… and found nothing. Then he patted his chest and gasped as he touched something solid in the breast pocket of his uniform jacket. He pulled it out: it was a namecard with a Joker theme. He smiled to himself - so Hisoka! - and looked up to ask the man how he's done it… but he was already gone. "...mou!" Gon huffed, looking around a few more times before finally giving up and moving on to begin shopping.

He paused before the dairy products cooler and glanced at the namecard again. On it stood in gold, over-the-top cursive script a single name: 'Hisoka'. Gon found that the longer he stared at the card the tighter his chest felt. He pocketed it again, but kept a hand on it through his clothes all during his short shopping trip and even the way back to the dorms.

...when Gon left the shop, Hisoka emerged from behind one of the shelves and finally went to pay for his purchases. A permanent smile was glued to his lips, making people walk around him in especially large arcs. '_Well~, keeping up appearances was never an easy task~ and that boy is certainly~ worth working for~'_

x

Find the explanation for the Seto x Killua thing in my other fic, Bite Series.


	6. Sixth Trick

**Sixth Trick**

x

Hisoka never expected Gon to really call him. When he had slipped his name card into the breast pocket of his uniform jacket it was on a whim. He would lie though if he said he didn't _hope _for a call. How could he not? That was involuntary.

It was Friday afternoon, his next show would be at eight in the evening. He had some hours to spare at home but he didn't feel up to playing poker online, so he just laid back on his couch to relax. He was listening to his newest addition to his vinyl collection; a copy of Dead or Alive's _Youthquake_ from the good ol' 80's when his phone rang. He was in the middle of a filthy fantasy about one smart-eyed boy, so he considered not answering but when he checked his phone the number was one he didn't recognise. Looking at it sent a thrilled chill of curiosity down his spine. His heart skipped a beat and his lips spread in a razorthin, leering smile. '_Could it be…?'_

"Moshimoshi~, Hisoka desu~"

"Ah! Hello! It's Gon!"

Hearing that cheerful, innocent voice right at his ear made his gut squeeze and his groin burn. He rested his arm across his eyes and recalled that young, handsome face, those beautiful eyes, that shining smile. He swallowed a horny groan and whispered, "My, Gon~… how nice~ to hear from you~…"

"I wasn't sure when to call you! Adults are always busy with work. Is it okay to call now? What's that music in the background?"

Hisoka licked his lips. "Oh, Gon, you~ can call me anytime… don't you worry one bit about that~..." He chuckled softly. "The music? It's an old band from a year when even your dad was a little boy… I bet it must sound really~ weird to you..."

"I don't mind it! It's different from what they play on the radio nowadays, but that doesn't mean it's bad."

'_Cute~... he's awfully cute~...'_ Hisoka couldn't wipe that creepy smile from his face. "How mature~ of you to say that… and~? Why did you call me today, Gon~…?"

"You've told me to call you yourself! I thought that meant you wanted to talk to me. Was I wrong?"

Hisoka almost laughed. "...no. You're right, I did want to talk to you again."

A moment of silence. Perhaps Gon thought he wanted to talk about something in particular?

"...Hisoka?"

"Mm~?"

"Can we meet sometime?"

The throb of arousal was like a punch, jerking through him with a vengeance. Hisoka could only hold the worst of his moan back, some of it slithered into his answer. "Ahh~ sure, Gon~... whenever you want to~..."

"I want to see you do that trick again."

'_...oh. Well, of course. I've expected that on some level...'_ Hisoka's shoulders shook with the silent laugh this time. "Do you~? But you know, Gon… that's my job~. My performances have a price~..."

"I'm getting a scholarship! Eh? Ah? Hisoka?"

A smooth, silky laugh tumbled from him at those words. He wanted to answer, tell Gon what an adorable boy he was, but he was choking on his own amusement.

"Mouuu! What's so funny nowww?!"

"Ahhh, Gon~..." Hisoka sighed, chuckling one last time. "I'm afraid I'm a little too expensive~ for your scholarship… hmm~?"

"Really? Mm…"

"Now, no need to sound so dejected~..." Hisoka murmured. "I'm sure we can figure something~ out…"

"...I'm not meeting you anywhere in private, just so you know."

His eyebrow twitched up in surprise. "Oh~? Why would you think I-"

"You sounded like a badguy from a manga just now. I don't want to think you were suggesting that, but it's better to make things clear."

'_...I so was suggesting that though...'_ Hisoka's lips twisted wryly. "How shrewd of you…"

"But I still want to see you. I can't really figure out why just yet, but I know I want to see you again. Is that alright?"

'_Well well, did I pique your curiosity that much, little hunter~?' _Hisoka deliberately dragged the silence out. Let the boy worry.

"Hisoka? Is something the matter?"

"No… I was just considering what you've said…" He sighed, glancing down. He was hard as he could be. He'd need to deal with that before leaving for work. "Very well, I'll meet you. Anywhere in particular~?"

"Ah! I didn't think that far!"

'_Oh, you...'_ Hisoka rubbed his face with a hand before sitting up on his couch. "You didn't prepare too much for asking me out, did you~?" He smiled. "Was it a sudden impulse that made you call me just now?"

"Ehh? How did you know?!"

'_Am I allowed to think 'so Gon~!' already…?'_ "I just did~, don't wonder how~! Hmmm~, how about the park behind your school? It's well-frequented, so you have nothing to worry about~"

"Sounds good! Okay! Umm, tomorrow afternoon? Four o'clock?"

Hisoka's eyes narrowed and he conceded in a playful purr, "It's a date~"

"Yup! I can't wait!"

'_...cute. Deadly~ cute.'_ "...me neither, Gon." Hisoka didn't want to hang up yet. Hell, he never wanted to hang up. Listening to that young, merry voice talking right at his ear was something he could imagine doing forever. Still, Gon would surely steer the conversation towards its end.

"...um."

'_Here it is...ahh, what a bitter feeling~!'_ "Yes?"

"So you like old music like that?"

Hisoka blinked, expression shifting into one of mild surprise. "Hm?"

"You're listening to an old band, does that mean you like stuff like that in general?"

Hisoka shifted, lifting his foot to rest his ankle on his knee. His elbow dropped onto his thigh. "Actually…"

...they ended up chatting an hour more about favourite songs and bands, Hisoka's vinyl collection and the difference between rock music now and back in the eighties.


	7. Seventh Trick

**Seventh Trick**

x

Saturday afternoon, ten minutes to four. Hisoka arrived to the park a little early, just in case. To his surprise, as he approached the fountain in the middle he found Gon was already there. The boy was wrapped in a soft, thin jacket for the breezy spring weather, sitting on a bench and scowling with utmost concentration at a DS. He looked like the perfect embodiment of youthful innocence. In that moment, Hisoka wanted nothing more than to have him, hard as he could, right on that bench.

After the initial second of surprise (and creepy lust), he took a detour and approached the bench from behind. He crept up on Gon, held back a groan of unreigned desire, and slipped his hands onto the boy's eyes. "Guess who~?"

"Hisoka! I can't beat the Elite Four blind, you know!" There wasn't an ounce of fear in that tone - Gon had been surprised alright, but not scared. Hisoka wondered if he could ever accomplish that.

"Hmm~?" Hisoka rounded the bench and took a seat beside Gon. He peeked at the screen of the DS, but the boy was already shutting it down, putting it away. "Which version were you playing?"

"HeartGold." Gon looked at him, hands stuffed into the pockets of his cute green jacket. That colour was awfully fetching on him… "You know the Pokemon games, Hisoka?"

"Who doesn't~? I've played the original Gold and Silver series."

"Did you? And the original Red and-"

"-and Green too, yes. I've completed them several times~"

Gon scooted closer, wildfire amber eyes wide and curious. "That's pretty cool! Don't you think they should have kept the feature to bring one Pokemon along out of its ball? I think that's why HeartGold's my favourite, it's just special."

Hisoka was aware on a subconscious level that he was being swept away by Gon's pace. He forced himself to look away from the boy's shining face and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care either way."

"Why not? Isn't it more fun to see a little sprite of your favourite tagging along behind you?"

'_I think you're focusing on the wrong thing concerning the game, but that's alright…'_ Hisoka just chuckled to himself. "Never mind that now~… you wanted to see me~, I'm here~."

"Thanks for coming!" Gon said, meaning it with all his heart. Hisoka didn't want to let that adorable politeness get to him, but… well, it did anyways.

"Anytime~" He purred, narrowing his eyes a little. "I gather you were excited to see me~? Just how early did you get here, hmm~?"

Gon averted his eyes. "...early-ish?" He tried.

"Half an hour?" Hisoka pried, leaning closer. "An hour? Ah, don't tell me…? An hour and a half?" He could see a little blush dusting the boy's cheeks. His stomach churned with actual, physical hunger at the sight. Goodness, he wanted him… "Ahh, you~... really now~... you'll get me all excited~ if you're that cute, Gon~..."

"Oh, shut up!" Gon huffed, kicking his feet. "I wanted to come on time, but I kept wanting to come earlier… and I had nothing else to do and it doesn't matter where I play my DS, does it?" He looked at Hisoka, frowned. "...why are you looking at me like that now?"

"Hmm~? Like what, Gon~?" Hisoka whispered, needing every ounce of his willpower not to knock the boy onto the bench right there.

Gon was silent for a moment. Hisoka was almost sure he'd be told to stop leering, stop being a creeper pedo, but… "...do you look at every kid that way?"

Hisoka was baffled by the question. No young teen he had ever pursued had asked anything along those lines. He felt the few inches of distance between them sear him. He needed to swallow around a feverish moan before he could speak. "...no~" He murmured. His eyes dropped to Gon's lips for a teasing glance. When he looked him in the eyes again, Gon was frowning deeper. "Only those that strike my fancy~"

"You know it's bad, right?" Gon asked. His voice was firm, his certainty of the truth of his words set in stone.

"People always say so~..." Hisoka smiled, lips stretching wide across white teeth. "I couldn't believe them even if I tried~"

Gon blinked, his frown suddenly gone. "Oh! So you can't really help it, can you?"

Hisoka blinked too. "...can't help what?"

"Liking young boys!"

'_Can you be any louder…? I don't think child welfare has heard...'_ Hisoka straightened, expression turning neutral again. "You're suddenly being very lenient with someone you've told you won't meet in private…"

"Nu-uh." Gon shook his head. "It's just… I think I'm starting to get this. You can tell a lion a thousand times that it's bad to eat people, he won't listen to you!"

Hisoka was frozen for a moment as the analogy sank in. Then a chuckle bubbled from him and he couldn't hide the gleam of admiration from his eyes. "You think I'm a lion~, Gon~?"

Gon grinned. He looked so lovely, Hisoka wanted to take an actual bite of him. "With your hair done up in that crazy way, you could pass as one~!"

"Hmmm~..." Hisoka reached up and touched his own red tresses, now shiny, silky, free of gel. His hair was fabulous, wasn't it~? "Doesn't it look good though?"

"It's weird, but it fits with all the rest of your weirdness, so I guess it's perfect." Gon answered, as truthful as ever.

"Has anyone told you that much honesty can get you in trouble~?" Hisoka narrowed his eyes, poking the boy's small nose.

"Killua said so before!" Gon shrugged with a snicker, scratching at the back of his head. "But it's not like I can help it!"

"Killua, hmm?" Hisoka murmured to himself. He noted how Gon paused, how his eyes grew stern all of a sudden.

"Does Killua strike your fancy too?"

Hisoka looked at him, took in the warning in his tone, how his face set in a scowl, how dangerous he looked despite his young age. He sneered, lips splitting wide. "...I'd be lying if I said no, Gon." He slipped a hand onto the backrest of the bench and leaned in close, touching his lips to the boy's ear softly. His voice dropped to a sultry, lilting whisper. "Now don't you look at me like that~ any longer, Gon.. or I'll think you're jealous~ of me, little~ hunter~…"

"...I'm not jealous." Gon said. His own voice had dropped in volume too. "But Killua already has someone and he's happy with them."

"I'd imagine~..." Hisoka chuckled, drawing back slowly. He caught Gon's gaze as he was moving back and his muscles tensed with the sudden need to lunge forward and kiss him. "That person surely has all~ the qualities to make a boy happy~..."

Sarcasm was dripping from his tone with that last sentence, and yet Gon never understood it. His face once more blossomed curiosity, his amber eyes aglow. "Eh? Does he? Do you know who Killua is seeing, Hisoka? Tell me!"

Hisoka turned his head away. "Not telling~" He hummed.

"Whattt! Why not?!" Gon puffed up his cheeks, getting off of the bench to round it, trying to look Hisoka in the eyes. "Oiii, tell! Why are you allowed to know and not me, that's not fair!"

'_You're talking to the wrong person about fairness, Gon...' _Hisoka shifted and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He shivered. That boy looked dangerously appetizing with everything he did~... "Hmm, I could tell~..." He turned his head back towards Gon and abruptly tilted his body forward. Their noses touched, their breath mingled and the air around them stilled cold. "...for a price~..."

Gon uttered a half-gasp, taking a small step back from him. He stood there, still within grasping distance and he looked shaken, but… '_Aahhhh~ is that truly excitement in your eyes~? Are you that curious about fire, that you enjoy playing with it~?'_ Hisoka smiled, his tongue brushing over his upper lip slowly.

When the silence between them dragged on too long, he hummed. "...are you considering it~? Hmm~?"

"...no." Gon answered. Hisoka didn't miss the split second of hesitation there. "I was thinking that I'd like to learn who the person is from Killua himself when he thinks he can tell me."

"Very wise of you~"

Gon stalled for two long minutes, not answering him, just staring with those clever eyes. Hisoka could feel his skin prickle under his own jacket, the small hairs on his arms rising with delighted goosebumps. There was such scrutiny in those eyes, so much wild-animal instinct that he expected to see slitting pupils and a tail any second.

He finally emerged with the words, "...you really wanted to… just now." He moved and reclaimed his original seat on Hisoka's right.

Hisoka shifted towards him. "If you're that sure about it, why aren't you running away yet, mm~?"

"I thought of it." Gon admitted with a small, unhappy scowl. "When I stepped back, I thought of running away, but… you never went on. You sat there, not doing anything, looking awfully pleased with yourself." His teeth ground together, cheeks growing pink with shame. "You never intended to do anything! You wanted to, but you never would have! We're in public after all... but I was scared anyways!" He turned fully towards Hisoka and made a small noise, like the growl of a panther cub, in the back of his throat. "...you're just playing with me!"

"Well, Gon…" Hisoka smiled, reaching out to caress his soft jaw line with his knuckles. "Would you rather I took this more seriously~?" He whispered, leaning down. Their noses touched again. This time, Gon held his ground. Hisoka's mouth felt like a piece of hot coal with the need. '_Ah, yes~ now~...'_

"Of course." Gon said. Then, amazingly, "You said it's a date, so act like it!"

"Hn?" Hisoka blinked, leaning back again. '_What?'_

"Let's get hot dogs from the stand!" Gon pointed.

Hisoka looked at the stand, then at the boy again. '_...well, I am hungry too...' _He stood and slipped his hands into his pocket. "Okay~" He hummed, smiling to himself. "And then, if you have time until curfew~, we can walk to the cinema next corner and catch a movie~"

"Ohhh! Yes, let's!" Gon bounced to his feet too, following him towards the hot dog stand. "And meanwhile! Tell me all about your best team on Pokemon!"

Hisoka bit in his lip against a chuckle. "...it was in Gold, the second time I've played it through…"


	8. Eighth Trick

**Eighth Trick**

x

Friday afternoon, his phone rang.

Hisoka knew that number well by then. It's been about six weeks since he's met young Gon Freecss and after the first week, they'd spoken every other day on the phone and met at least twice a week. This week, they've met Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. They've also talked every day.

"Hello, Gon~"

"Hisoka, hi! How are you?"

He was now content with the certainty that he would never, ever grow sick of hearing his name from that cheery, warm voice. "Hmm~, just snacking on cherries right now, thinking they're you~… I was going to read some of the newest Dean Koontz book, but I'm tired of it."

"Already? That was quick!"

"You know me~" Hisoka smiled. He's always gotten comments on his reading habits, how he had no dedication and got fed up with books that somehow failed to cater to his needs. Gon was on the opinion that nobody could question what he liked about a book and nobody could force him to finish one he didn't want to finish. "I'm a fickle person~"

"You haven't gotten tired of me yet."

Hisoka heard the question in that declaration. "No, I haven't." He popped a cherry into his mouth, chewed it thoughtfully, spat the core into the small bowl beside him on the couch. "I probably won't ever~"

Though the words were said lightly, he's meant them. Gon possibly saw through his act, because he took a moment of silence to let what he's said sink in.

"Do you have work tonight?"

"I have a show scheduled at ten…" Hisoka pulled a leg up and rested his elbow on his knee. "Do you want to meet before that?"

"...yeah."

He got off the couch, but the tone of Gon's answer made him pause. He never hesitated like that. Something was off. "...is everything alright?"

"Eh? Yes! I just… Hisoka… we're meeting so often, I think people are getting the wrong idea now…"

He couldn't help the predatory smile that split his lips over his gleaming white teeth. "The wrong~ idea? Really~?"

"Mou, don't play with words now! You know what I mean! They're going to think you're hurting me!"

'_Most everyone in your school knows me as your uncle...'_ "Ahhh, are you worried about me, Gon~?" He moved over to the foyer of his apartment to slip into his shoes.

"Of course I am, baka!"

Hisoka chuckled, picking off a thin jacket from the hanger. He slipped into it. "...I'll be in front of your dorms in ten minutes…"

"Eh? Hisoka! Wait! Ah!"

"See you soon~, Gon~..." He ended the call and slipped his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. He picked up his wallet and keys then was out the door.

When he got to the dorms, Gon was waiting for him in front of it. He was immediately fixed with an accusing glare as he approached the boy. '_Oh, when will he learn not~ to look at me like that~?'_

"You look like you're about to bite me, Gon." He chuckled, eyes narrowing. "Is there something you want to say to me~?"

Gon stomped over and jabbed his chest with his finger. His cheeks were red, puffing up. "You ended the call when I was talking about something serious, you big jerk!"

Hisoka laughed. "...my, my~ little hunter… getting all feisty~ with me, are you~?" He grabbed Gon's wrist and yanked him closer, bending down. He touched his lips to that small, delectable ear. "...who keeps calling me every~ day~ lately, hm? Gon… worry about yourself first~... you know you have to be careful~ with me…"

"Hisoka…"

Gon had turned his head so their cheeks touched, pressed together tight. Hisoka could feel the heat of his blush against his own face and it jolted down his body as a wave of arousal, coiling hard in the pit of his stomach. His teeth clenched together hard, a hair's width away from biting into that sunkissed, candy earlobe right in front of him.

"...I can't see you in jail, so don't do that anymore in public…"

Hisoka sighed and straightened again, looking at the boy. Those gorgeous amber eyes were lowered to the concrete. The sight of Gon so… helpless, at a loss, hurt, that sad look just churned his guts and flushed out all sensation of arousal at once. He touched his knuckles under his chin and lifted his head again. "Look at me, Gon… I won't go to jail that easily, you know… I have my ways…"

"Promise me." Gon whispered. The tears clinging to his lower lashes were making his glare ten times stronger. Hisoka felt the gaze pierce into him, clawing in, finding its way deep into his core. He was quite sure he would remember that moment even on his dying day.

"I'm known for breaking promises." He whispered, stroking his thumb lightly against Gon's silky jaw line. '_So young~...'_

"I'll punch you if you break this one." Gon huffed. "Just promise me!"

Hisoka uttered a silken chuckle. He shifted his hand and touched his thumb against Gon's lower lip. "I promise I won't go to jail for dating you~"

"Good." Gon reached up and wrapped both arms around his neck, drawing him into a hug. "And remember, I'll punch you if you do!"

Hisoka blinked… then slipped his arms around Gon's waist. He was small in his hold, he could feel his breath on his neck, could hear the air brushing past his lips, could smell shampoo on his hair, could almost taste him on his tongue. His arms tightened around that slight figure and he turned his head, pressing a single warm, moist kiss to Gon's ear.

"N…" The arms around his neck flexed, drew him closer. It felt like green light, or at least yellow, and for a moment he was stuck between gears: he wanted to kiss, to hold, to caress, to tease, to fuck that boy so bad, all at once. And then… "Hisoka…" Gon shifted. He loosened his hold on him, sure he was about to step back and they'd be back to playing safe.

A small, warm nose brushed his cheek and then a pair of silky, sweet beige lips caressed him. The shiver the little invitation earned was almost crippling. Hisoka turned too, tilted his head and sucked in a mouthful of the air Gon had exhaled. He never warned him… the boy's half-lidded, molten eyes were proof enough that he knew what was about to happen. Hisoka allowed him another fraction of a second to drop his lashes fully before he kissed him.

He never knew what to expect, never had any idea how Gon would react… but the sweet, low noise he whispered against his mouth and the nails in his left shoulderblade were ecstasy. He throbbed for him at once, arousal back with a vengeance. He couldn't keep as quiet as he would have liked to, had to let a small purr tickle Gon's lips, mix with his heavy exhale.

Even as minutes began ticking by, the boy wasn't letting him go. He held on, kept him still… when he wanted to lift his head away, the small, sure hands both pushed into his hair, gripping tight. So the liplock remained, teasing him to no ends as he struggled to keep it chaste, keep it nice, keep it proper first-kiss-like… until Gon opened his lips and bit him.

Hisoka's eyes opened a crack, gleaming pure gold. His tongue brushed over the bitten spot… then slid in a hard, domineering lick over the boy's supple mouth. When it opened for him, he swallowed Gon's shaky gasp and shut him up with a hot mouthful of his tongue. It met his, wrapped around it, enveloped it completely and rubbed in a slow, sure dance that promised he was more than aware how to tease him. The small body in his arms slackened with that assault, the sure hands falling from his hair, trailing down the back of his neck then around, dropping down to press into his chest in a curious caress. Their lips meeting made a quiet noise and like a siren song, it made Gon press in closer. His tongue slipped deeper into that velvety cavern, brushing over the most sensitive spots. The boy rewarded him with a half-mewl, half-moan that sounded like it had come straight from the heaven he never believed in.

"Mmh…" His own nails scratched into the small of Gon's back, leaving red marks even through his clothes. It might have been a little painful, but Gon didn't even seem to register the burn. Hisoka drew back to breathe, sucking in the warm spring afternoon air. Feeling every nerve ending sing in his body, he looked at the boy shuddering in his arms.

Gon glanced up at him with hazy eyes, but did not seem uncertain for one second. Hisoka kissed him again, and then a third time, small, smacking kisses. The fourth one made Gon laugh and he smiled into the merry sound.

"Ne, Hisoka…" The boy tilted his head and kissed his cheek with a big 'chu'. "Let's get dinner…"

"I'd rather have you~ for dinner~" Hisoka murmured, shifting to nuzzle his sharp chin into Gon's black mess of hair.

"I knowww, but not yet." Gon laughed again as Hisoka's fingers slithered up his side to tickle his ribs. "Not yettt, I said…! Come on… let's go somewhere with booths?" He looked up at him with those cunning amber eyes and Hisoka was lost.


	9. Ninth Trick

**Ninth Trick**

x

Gon wasn't one for losing track of time. He may have been just fourteen, but he was trying to keep himself as organised as possible. He's learned from an early age to put his clothes down in order after changing for bed so he wouldn't lose time looking for them in the morning, but… being with Hisoka taught him there were occasions when that was simply impossible. Gon hadn't minded - up to this point. Because he couldn't find his underwear.

He's looked in all the rooms of the apartment, had even checked the laundry basket, under the bed and behind the couch cushions, but they seemed to have disappeared completely. They were gone. Just… gone.

Flustered and anxious now, Gon went back to the bedroom and shook Hisoka's shoulder. The man was a light sleeper, but he hated getting up early - and that was exactly what Gon had to be doing every weekday for school. So when Gon woke him, he squinted his golden eyes at him in a glare then turned to his other side and made a loud, obnoxious snore. Gon knew it was a fake - Hisoka _never_ snored - and it only annoyed him worse.

"Mou! Wake up already! I want to ask you something!"

"What." Hisoka muttered into the pillow. His dead-man's tone made Gon's eyebrow twitch a little.

"Come onnnnnnnn you! Where did you put them! Hisoka! I'm gonna drag you out of bed if you don't-"

"Alright, alright…" Hisoka shifted, sat up, stared at Gon.

Gon was, for once, unaware that he was only in his shirt from the previous day. He didn't even notice the sleepy leer in Hisoka's gaze, he was that distressed. "Where did you put them?!"

"Where did I put what." Hisoka murmured.

Gon shoved a hand under his chin to lift his head and make him look away from his barely covered nether regions. "My underwear, you stupid clown you!"

Hisoka blinked. "...where did we… hmmm~..." He was silent for a moment. "...we did it on the balcony, didn't we…?"

Gon was momentarily distracted. '_Ohright, we came in after the movie and the place was too warm and we ended up there, I can remember seeing the cars pass by below when he-'_ He shook his head and scratched at his nose to hide the beginnings of a blush. "So they're there then? I'll go fetch-"

"I threw them down."

Gon paused in mid-turn. "You what?" He stared at Hisoka. He still looked sleepy, his red hair stood every which way and the bloody bastard was SMILING. "You WHAT, YOU! MOU! HISOKA NO BAKA!" He threw himself at the man and knocked him back into the bed. He grabbed up a pillow and smacked him square across the face. "HENTAI! YOU! ARGH!" He smacked again, shoved Hisoka's bedwarm hands away from his hips and smacked him a third time. "I have to go to school today! I'm running late and you-! How could you?! Apologize! Apologize this instant!"

"I can't if you- akk- Gon! Gh… I can't-"

"You JERK." Gon finished in a mighty huff, glowering at the man beneath him with a bright blush on his cheeks. His lips pressed into a pout. He jerked his head away when Hisoka tried to touch his cheek.

"...ahh, I've really~ done it now, hmmm…?" Hisoka whispered.

"...no." Gon gave in, slipping down to rest his cheek on his shoulder. His heart was pounding from the earlier attack he's issued on Hisoka… and from the softness of his voice just now. People might underestimate the importance of hearing, but to Gon, hearing Hisoka was more important than seeing him, really. His voice told him a thousand things that his words and expressions tried to conceal. "It's just awkward, you…" He blew out air in a sigh. "I have school, what do I do now…"

Hisoka sank his hand into his hair and massaged his scalp. Gon melted for it, closing his eyes as he breathed in his sleep-deepened scent. "I'll go and get you a new pair. Does that work?"

"Mm… but I'll miss first period…" He mumbled, although there didn't seem to be anything wrong with that idea.

"I'll make you breakfast too?"

Gon smiled, pressing his face further into Hisoka's neck, hugging him with all four limbs suddenly. He knew what that meant: sweet hot cocoa and something delicious to go with it. His stomach grumbled merrily. "...deal~"


	10. Tenth Trick

**Tenth Trick**

x

Hisoka: I'm off to work~ Ittekimasu~

Gon: Itterasshai! :) Call me when you get back! xXx

Hisoka: Hai hai~ x

* * *

It was midnight and he had just walked through the front door of his apartment. And so, Hisoka had to. Call Gon, that is. It was Saturday, so that was fine, but he was still worried he'd be waking the boy. He considered not calling at all but that was out of the question. He'd never hear the end of it. With a sigh, he tapped his name on the touchscreen and lifted the phone to his ear. If he didn't pick up after two rings-

"Hisoka, hi!"

"My my~" Hisoka chuckled, toeing off his shoes. "You're awake…"

"I waited!"

Goodness, that boy… "How sweet~ of you… all for me~..." He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it.

"Of course! We couldn't meet today, so I missed you!"

Hisoka kept silent while he walked over to the couch in his living room, sitting down. His mind conjured an image of Gon, dear, young Gon, looking at the time on his phone every other second, keeping it near him at all times, aching to hear the ringtone go off. "...I've missed you too."

There was Gon's little pause, when he took a moment to feel the real depth of his words. "Did you have a nice time at the show?"

"The place was packed~. I've managed to scare some old lady into fainting~ with the birdcage trick~"

"That one is mean!"

"Thank you~" Hisoka smiled. "What were you up to while I was gone?"

"Nothing. I just waited."

"Ah, Gon… you…"

"It's not like I could help it!" What a darling, getting defensive for the sake of his feelings for him… "I tried to play my DS or read but I couldn't focus on anything!"

"Hmm…"

"Eh? Hisoka! Did you fall asleep?! Oi!"

"I'm here…" Hisoka whispered. "Just wondering when scientists will invent something~ that will allow me to kiss~ you through the phone~"

"...weirdo."

"I can hear your smile, Gon~" He chuckled. "You want that too, don't you~?"

"Of course. It's really strange going a day without it now that we do it every time we meet, you know?"

As expected, straightforward as ever. Well then, it was time to turn the tables a bit. "Chu~"

"..."

Hisoka's smile sharpened into a knowing smirk. "...how's your blush~ doing, Gon~?"

"...it's doing fine, you… mm..."

"Hmm? Me?"

"I can literally HEAR your smirk, you… Hisoka… I want you to be here."

"And if I were~ there…?" He hummed. Gon's breathing had deepened, he could hear it. His voice was softer, an excited shiver echoing in it. What he wouldn't give now to really be there with the boy...

"I wouldn't let you go, ever."

Hisoka shifted. His skin prickled, yet warmed under the surface at the obvious passion in that answer. "Ahhh~ Gon, you know~ you shouldn't be saying things like that~ to me~... you know what it does~-"

"I know." God, the certainty in that single phrase was enough to send a hot throb of arousal through him. "I'm… starting to… no, I... don't mind at all anymore..."

Hisoka's mouth went dry. He gripped the armrest of his couch, dug his nails in and smothered the worst of his groan. "Mmhh~..."

"...you imagined… just now, didn't you?"

Hisoka sighed, closing his eyes slowly. He was hard, hard as he could be, every word murmured at his ear echoing down to his groin to tease him. "I did~... how could I not~..."

"You've been imagining since the beginning… right?"

"I have~... you know I have, Gon~..."

"Hisoka…" He could hear him swallow. "I have too. While I waited, I kept thinking..."

Hisoka wasn't aware but he was holding his breath as he listened to the silence on the other end, a silence that seemed to want to talk to him… get a message across… something he wasn't sure he was interpreting right, but…? He opened his eyes. A rare frown touched his brows. "...are you scared, Gon?"

More silence. Then, finally, "...a little…? But it feels dumb, it's not like you-"

"That's alright, you know?"

"Eh?"

"It's only natural. You're my fearless hunter otherwise, yes, but everyone gets a little skittish about sex."

He could almost hear how the blood all rushed to Gon's tanned cheeks. "...you said it…"

Hisoka smiled. "Sex~?"

"It's a strange word…" Gon was pouting now, he could tell.

"Hmm~? Does it get you anxious~ to hear it?"

"Kind of… I get a little flustered about it. I guess that's because I'm young, right?"

"I think so. It's endearing, really…"

"...I just know you're going to tease me."

Hisoka chuckled and for once allowed all his depraved amusement to echo into it. "Is that bad~, you think~~?"

"No, but… I want to tease you back. It's only fair!"

'_Ahh, you already tease me enough, Gon~… I'll be in trouble when you begin learning about the arts~ of exciting me~'_ Hisoka stifled an awfully fake martyric smile. "You'll learn, little hunter~... you will learn~..."

"...well I already know you like it when I bite you…"

'_...and there you go...'_ "Observant~"

"...I still want you here, right now."

Hisoka couldn't help but adore that determined tone. "Why don't you pretend~ I'm right there~?"

"I could, you're right… but then I'll think of something else too."

"And why shouldn't you?"

"We're talking on the phone." Oh, classic Gon, oblivious and painfully adorable with it. Hisoka licked his lips.

"Exactly~... I can help~ you think~..."

"Huh? ...OH."

"Ohh~ indeed~..."

"You mean you'll… talk about… and I…"

"Is that a no then?"

"Hisoka…" A pause. His shoulders were in the middle of sagging when, "...you have to do it too, okay…?"

His eyelids dropped and he shuddered down his spine. "...aahhh~ Gon~…" He sighed, unbuckling his belt. God, he was hurting now, he was so hard… so ridiculously hard. "...how could I not~?"

Some shuffling. He could see the boy squirming his pants down to his knees and it sent a full, heavy throb through him. He wrapped his free hand around his length and couldn't hold the long, filthy groan from spilling. "Haahhhn~…"

"Ohgod…" What a sweet gasp, so young, so excited, he wanted to have it on his tongue, that gasp, right then, take all of Gon's little sounds of pleasure for himself in a kiss...

"Hmm~~?" He smiled in pure delirium, head dipped back onto the backrest of his couch, eyes blind to all but the fantasy playing out in his head. "What's the matter~, Gon~?"

"You sound… s-sound so hot when you… ah… Hisoka…" That voice would someday deepen into something dangerously sexy, but right now it hitched into a whine, begging him, asking for more… how could he ever~ resist~?

He squeezed himself, twisted his hand in a soft rub and sighed out in bliss. "Ahh~ but it's all you~, Gon~... don't you know~? How much you excite me~? How hard~ I get from hearing you even suggest~ you're going to touch yourself~? While thinking of me~? Talking to me~?"

"Hisoka… ah… a… Hisoka…!"

He was incoherent now… god, he could just see it, how his hand moved, probably under the sheets of his bed, couldn't stop, couldn't even hope to slow down, just sweet, innocent need spurring him on… his darling, only boy… "And that you'd suggest you're alright~ with the thought of letting me have~ you finally, Gon~... don't you know how excited~ I get for that~? Ahh, you sweetheart, you~... you're everything~ I've ever~ wanted~..."

"H...h...a...ah...ah...Hiso… Hisoka I… I… ah…!"

That lovely voice was hitching anew, a shaky soprano of pleasure, begging for release, stumbling unstoppably towards an orgasm. Hisoka heard it, tried to imagine Gon's face screwed up in panicked ecstasy and shuddered all over for the image, jerking where he sat. Precum dribbled down his pale fingers and he hissed, breathing into the phone at his ear. "Haahhhhh~... are you going to come~ for me, love? Are you? Gon… Gon~, don't hold back now~... I'm not holding back either~..."

"Hisoka…! I'm… I… ah… go… nn...a…! A- Ahhhhhnn... mmmhhhh….!"

"Hn-!" His hand twitched, squeezed down hard for that shaky, sensual moan that poured down his ear like aphrodisiac. Hisoka jolted again, teeth gritting, eyes squeezing shut as his own orgasm poured through him. His cum had soiled his hand and shirt, but he couldn't even begin to try and focus on cleaning up. His body was still buzzing with the sensation, his muscles loose, his groin tingling with warmth.

For a long time, it was just them breathing.

Hisoka was halfway lulled by the sound of Gon just existing on the other end of the line when, "...Hisoka, I want you…"

He cracked his golden eyes open. His mouth stiffened with a silent moan. "...I want you too, Gon…" He managed to murmur.

"And I love you. I love you."

Hisoka took a moment to let the words wash over him. It was crazy to hear them, they always staggered him, made him feel alien in his skin but somehow ridiculously happy. And the answer was set in stone. "...I love you too, Gon. I do."

"I know." Gon was smiling again. He had a gorgeous smile, innocent and inspiring. Hisoka adored that smile. "Ne… I'm really sleepy though…"

"I'd bet… get to bed, little hunter~..."

"I am in bed." Gon huffed. "Oyasumi, Hisoka…"

"Oyasumi-nasai~" Hisoka whispered back. Chuckled. "Chu~"

Gon laughed. "Haha! Chu~ right back!"


	11. Eleventh Trick

**Eleventh Trick**

x

Sometimes, they had quiet afternoons. Although Gon was normally a very active person, he was growing up and as a teenager he sometimes needed time to wind down and just brood like anyone else his age. His moments of strange quiet were more scarce than those of his peers, but they nevertheless happened. As for Hisoka, he used those times to take a break: sit down and just read a mystery novel until he got bored of it or managed to figure out the plot by himself.

That particular winter afternoon, Gon was playing HeartGold and Hisoka was reading a copy of Stieg Larsson's The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo. Gon had commented before how the book continued to keep the man's fickle attention and Hisoka had explained that while the book was nowhere near a linguistic triumph, it kept surprising him with the intelligent plot. In the background, to go with the Swedish book, tacky ABBA records were crackling quietly from the vinyl player.

They've been happily together for over a year and it was the first time that Gon started thinking of the future in a way that worried him. His fingers halted over his DS and he bit in his lower lip. Almost immediately, Hisoka lowered his book and looked at him over their pulled-up, tangled-together legs.

"Something the matter?"

Gon shook his head, but saved his game and sat up a little straighter. Hisoka closed his book, placed it on the coffee table and also sat up properly. They locked gazes.

"...I've been thinking," Gon began.

"I could tell," Hisoka said. "What got you frowning so deep, little hunter?"

Gon hadn't realised he was frowning. Involuntarily, he rubbed the soft spot between his brows then also set his DS aside. He hugged his drawn-up knees and rested his chin on top of them. He stayed quiet for a while.

'_The winner takes it all_

_The loser standing small'_

Hisoka glanced at the player. "...should I turn it off?"

Gon flicked his nervous gaze up. "No, no! ...I think I'd feel worse with the silence." He sighed, dropped his eyes again. "Hisoka, I know you like young boys."

"Yes~, I do," Hisoka answered in his usual playful tone that promised nothing good and contained no shame.

Gon pressed his thighs together. It was awkward, but he did love Hisoka's voice and it never failed to tease him. For now, he needed to stay focused though. He had an important thing to discuss. "Yes. And just now, I thought, I'm not going to stay young forever. Right?"

"Right," Hisoka agreed, but with such ease that Gon needed to look up and meet his gaze again. To his astonishment, the man was smiling. "But that's only natural. I'll also grow old." He paused. "Hopefully by your side, too."

Gon fought a blush and the sudden flock of butterflies messing up his stomach. "Yes, but-"

"You're thinking that I'll eventually look for someone younger, is that it? Because I like young boys." Hisoka shifted forward, wrapped his hands around Gon's waist and pulled him into his arms. He seated him across his lap and held him in a soft embrace. "But there's a difference, Gon. I may look at a couple of boys and think they're cute, I can't help that. But do you think I would trade what we have now for someone younger?"

"You're right, no." Gon shook his head and kissed a spot on Hisoka's jaw line that he knew was sensitive for the man. He delighted in his little hum then hid a teasing grin against his skin. "...that would be shallow, even for someone like you."

Hisoka blinked. "Ouch~, little hunter." He craned his neck and touched his nose to Gon's. "Are you feeling mean, hm~? Want to pick on me~?"

"You said you'd look at boys and think they're cute!" Gon scrunched up his nose and tilted his head to bite that same spot on Hisoka's jaw line. He heard the man moan in the back of his throat this time. '_Gotcha~!'_

"You look at movie stars and think they're hot, too... " Hisoka murmured, gathering him closer in his arms. He pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Gon. You'll have to trust that."

Gon shifted in his embrace, met those shrewd, wicked golden eyes. "...I do trust you. I don't want you to think I'm doubting you. I guess it's just something you inevitably consider, given our situation… right?"

Hisoka seemed to ponder the matter. "Hm, well~ I can't argue. I've also wondered what happens once I grow too old."

Gon paused to consider. "...does age really matter?" He finally emerged. He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't imagine not loving you just because you're old. That's not how it works."

"And there's~ the key to this all." Hisoka arranged him bridal style in his arms and he stood from the couch. His eyes were bright and knowing when he looked at him. Gon knew that gaze well and it made him shiver and smile. "That's not how it works. Now~... for being such a little bastard before~..."

Gon kicked out in his arms for show, laughing when Hisoka's teeth nipped and caressed his throat. It tickled, but at the same time the small, damp touches excited him, sent a sweet pulse of warmth through his body. "...ooh, do I have to be punished~?"

Hisoka chuckled, moving to walk around the couch before turning back and laying Gon on the soft cushions again. He placed one knee beside his hip and his hands on either side of his face, trapping him beneath his body.

Gon stopped laughing at once. He pouted and did his best to feign innocence as he stared at Hisoka. He reached up to grip the hem of his t-shirt, inching it up along his torso. "I thought you were going to take me to the bedroom…"

Hisoka caressed his soft, tanned cheek, sighing out loud for the playful brushes of Gon's fingers against his skin. "...changed my mind~"

"Oh?" Gon swallowed. His thighs strained, tried to spread apart, but he refrained. He understood the game now and when Hisoka looked at him that way, all he wanted was to play along, but he's also learned that if he was a little defiant, the results were all the more amazing. "And why?"

The smile on Hisoka's face, that expression of pure, unabashed lust was worth every second of effort, too. "I thought~, Gon~... that a bad~ boy~ like you doesn't need a bed…"

Gon shivered, sinking his fingertips into Hisoka's pale skin, feeling its warmth, smelling the musk from the man looming above him. His eyelids dropped half-mast, his body seized up with a quick, fiery jolt of arousal. He was throbbing to hardness, filling with a deep, desperate yearning that was much greedier than just lust. "...Hisoka… Hisoka, please…" With sudden haste, he dragged the t-shirt off of the man then sat up and ran his hands over his bare torso. He pressed his cheek to his shoulder and his heart exploded in his chest. "I love you… I want you, I miss you…"


End file.
